Complete Mayhem
'Complete Mayhem '''is a storyline mission in Chapter 5. The Mission Intro Parker is waiting for Jerry to tell him the breaking news, as soon as Jerry arrives parking tells him that Darby took over the school and suddenly got every faction againts each other, and explaining what happened. Parker convinces Jerry to rescue Ross in Industrial Park after crashing into the barricade, Jerry then tells Parker to wait for him infront of the school gates. Walkthrough Rescue Ross Jerry has to either find a bike or a motorcycle to travel to Industrial Park, but if he was looking for a bike in Old Thirlcrest Vale, the player would see the students from Thirlcrest Academy fighting each other. Jerry must not get caught by the police and look for Ross in the warehouse, then is Jerry found him Ross and Jerry run out of the warehouse quickly. If they both got caught the player and Ross have to try outrun the police, Ross hides in the alley and then pulls Jerry in after him. The police don't notice that they were right behind him and still run somewhere to investiage. Jerry and Ross then meet Parker infront of the school gates, it also contains that the three dropouts Zayn Seif, Clyde Brandell and Burns Tompkins heard about the broke loose too. And decided to wait with Parker infront of the school gates. Take down the Clique leaders The gate is locked, but Ross charges it head first to break it open. Zayn, Clyde and Burns run and try to get the fights brokem up while Jerry, Ross and Parker head to look for the clique leaders. Inside the school, all the students from the six main cliques (Honor Students, Greasers, Varsity and Astronomy Club) are fighting while the girls and non-clique students are nowhere to be seen. The Bruisers were also involved in the riot, but weren't one of the clique fights since Jerry had 100% faction respect by them. For the most part, the fighting students ignore Jerry, Ross and Parker, even if they attack them. As long as Jerry keeps moving Ross and Parker will keep following him, but Parker will decide not to fight and stand behind or beside Jerry. But if he stops, Ross will keep attacking nearby students, especially nerds. Jasper, Markeith and Richie are vandalizing the gym, they've made a bonfire of mats and Jock outfits, and put the head of the mascot costume ontop. Markeith and Richie are wearing there Nerd Foot Soldier outfit, acting like they're actually in a real war. Ted, is wearing his football practice jersey, Damon and Jo are vandalizing the libary, they've put a whole lot of books on the floor, messed up the chairs, broke down the book shelfs and burned some piece of a page from the books. Ricky, Isaiah and Norton are vandalizing the Boys' Dorm, they've spray-painted all over the walls painting; "RICKY RULEZ!" and "Rich kid Blues HAHA!!". They too have pushed the furniture around including the tv, although they haven't set any on fire. Ricky uses the same fighting style like he used in his boss fight. Axel is relaxining in the Counter Cafe' with two variants Griffin and Michael. Griffin uses Axel's fighting style rather than his own, and Michael has the preppies fighting style. Once all of the four cliques are knocked out, Jerry has to go inside the school hallway, where Zayn has knocked out the four bruisers Kale, Dennis, Ethan and Andy, the same bruisers who "welcomed" Jerry to Thirlcrest. Jerry tells Zayn to go outside and get the rest to calm down. Just after Zayn leaves, the head prefect David Stein and Abuzar Kazarov pin down Jerry claiming that he was holding a weapon. Ross becomes enraged and chases, soon after that Darby insults him over the PA System, as soon as Parker was standing next to him he pointed over seeing Darby in the from him, as the both of them caught Darby. Trivia and Glitches ::''Main Article: Complete Mayhem/Trivia Category:Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Storyline Missions